Coming To Terms
by demoness of music
Summary: Germany REALLY starts noticing those little things that set his heart racing and blood boiling. Confused and panicked the man goes to his older bruder and his bruder's friends for clarification not noticing that a certain someone heard the entire thing. -ONESHOT-


Coming to terms: a fluffy GerIta one-shot

Germany REALLY starts noticing those little things that set his heart racing and blood boiling. Confused and panicked the man goes to his older bruder and his bruder's friends for clarification not noticing that a certain _someone_ heard the entire thing. Rated T for: Shounen-ai (a.k.a. light B.L. or soft yaoi, a.k.a. HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS HEAVALY IMPLIED) one sassy snarky totally hetero (read homo) sexual Romano and his amazing mouth, the Bad Touch Trio being total perverts but helpful (what BTT helpful wow didn't see that coming) and one tired lonely fangirl who is to lazy to edit this and just wants to post something.

The Guide to the special fonts in this fanfiction:

_Italics= Phone conversation_

Underlined= text messages

_**Bold and Italics= Translations of the German, Italian, French, and Spanish phrases not singular words cause you should have read enough fanfiction at this point to know what those singular words mean. **_

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Hetalia or it would be rated T.V. M.A. and completely sexy filled with ships of Yaoi and Yuri galore and Canada would be seen more often then he is… my poor baby rarely is in the show but anyways time for me to write about my OTP~! Hetalia: Axis Powers, World Series, and Most Beautiful World (correct me if I'm wrong please) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya unfortunately.

~Love, Demoness-of-music~!

* * *

His heart fluttered when he looked down at the cuddly Italian's resting form; a blush adorning he cheeks as Italy's eyes began to flick open and squinting at the sunlight. His flush grew and his cheeks burned a bright red as the Italian became aware of his surroundings, mainly the German he was curled up against. Noticing a stray lock of hair falling in Italy's eyes he watched. After gathering a bit of courage Germany reached out a hand and brushed the strand away, the skin to skin contact only made the Germany blush harder worsening his embarrassment at being caught staring (or maybe the fact that their skin brushed).

"Italy, we need to get out of bed for training." Germany barked in a tense voice as he prayed to every God known to the heavens, hells, and earth-bound creature that Italy decided to wear pants, "And don't forget anything including your pants we do not want a repeat of last time." He said pointedly as he grew slightly stiff at the memory.

"Okay Germany~!" Italy replied "Are we going to eat before training today~? I will make it~!" Italy smiled brightly as he offered a picture if Italy wearing nothing but an apron cooking in his kitchen appeared in Germany's mind as he attempted to formulate a response.

"Nein we are not going to eat first, but we will be having a short training today because I have a meeting to attend to this morning." He replied making a mental note to get his brother and the rest of the trio to give him incite of the whirlwind of thoughts and feelings spinning through his head.

* * *

_ "Hallo Bruder?" __**(Hello Brother?)**_Germany said making sure to speak only in German in hopes that Italy wouldn't overhear.

_ "Hallo West, wie geiht? Gibt es etwas, was Sie von er fantastischen Bruder?" __**(Hello West, what's up? Is there something you need from you awesome brother?)**_Came the ecstatic reply.

_ "Ja, Ich brauche ein paar Ratschläge über ein Thema von Ihnen und Ihren Freunden." __**(Yes, I need some advice from you and your friends.)**_

_ "Oh und was Könnte dies Erfahrungsberichte zu sein, Oh kleiner Bruder von mir? Ist es Sex oder Liebe? Hat mein kleiner Bruder gegangen und sich in sie verliebt?" __**(Oh and what advice do you need, oh little brother of mine? Is it sex or love? Has my little brother gone and fallen in love?)**_

"_Sagen Sie mir, wo Sie und der Rest Ihrer idiotischen Trio und ich werde auf meinem Weg sien!" __**(Just tell me where you and the rest of your idiotic trio are and I will be on my way! ) **_

"_Wir sind an Spaniens Haus, bist du jetzt glücklich?" __**(We are at Spain's house, are you happy now?)**_

"_Ja, dank Bruder, ich bin auf meinem Weg." (__**Yes, Thanks Brother, I am on my way.) **_Germany barked out before hanging up. Picking his keys and his jacket as he slipped out the door into the light drizzle that had started as he was on the phone with Gilbert, he started on his way towards the Spaniard's house to (hopefully) sort out his feeling about the bubbly Italian in his home.

* * *

With a shaking hand Germany knocked on the oak door in front of him. In an attempt to steel his nerves, the germen man tried to distract himself telling himself that he wasn't asking for help that he was the one being asked. Being the man of reason the false truth did nothing to calm him as he awaited the fate and revelations that were beyond the door. Loud thumping and crashes from inside sounded just before the front door swung open showing a rather odd trio.

"Willkommen mein Bruder~!" _**Welcome my brother~! **_Sounded the albino man as he lay on the floor, his friends draped over the top of his body, his little yellow bird acting as the cherry on top of the human sunday. "kesesesesesesese~! That was fun~!"

"Bienvenue mon ami~!" _**Welcome my friend~! **_The Frenchman said giving his trademark smirk from the middle of the pile. His hair had managed to stay in place, **(A/N no duh it's France)** which was a remarkable feat for his hair is rather long. **(A/N not that remarkable I can sleep and my hair looks perfect when I wake up)**

"Bienvenidos a mi amigo~!" _**Welcome my friend~! **_Cried the Spaniard from the top as he attempted to stand on shaky legs while trying to avoid stepping on his friends. "Gil said you needed advice, si?"

"Oui, but I am rather confused. What could you possibly need help from the infamous Bad Touch Trio with?" France asked standing and dusting out the wrinkles and non-existent dust on his clothing. "It's not like we are prized for anything but our '_tomfoolery'_ as you say." **(A/N in this case the italics in the conversation indicates a mocking tone or an accent when saying the word or phrase)**

"Ja, well I need some help figuring things out and well you guys seemed like the best option seeing as how all three of you are rather well versed in matters of love and romance with the most unlikeliest of people." Germany replied answering the questions, his face growing a remarkable shade of pink for the man. 'Gott, why did I choose these people for help?'

"Well what exactly do you need, mi amigo?" Spain asked tilting his head to the side slightly confused, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Stepping aside and pulling Gilbert to his feet in a singular swift motion, his face grew serious even though he still smiled brightly. "Well why don't you come in and we can talk? Romano is still taking his siesta, if we keep fairly quiet, we should be able to figure out exactly what you are feeling for Feli."

"Wait, was? The awesome me is confused and that is so NOT awesome!" Prussia exclaimed staring at his younger brother astonished. "West, do you have feelings for Feli?"

"Well… That… That is was I'm trying to figure out; my thoughts are so confused and jumbled between being annoyed and confused that I just don't know. That is why I came, to ask for help." Germany said flustered. Stepping into the house and following the trio down the entry way and into the family room the group was silent, their ears straining to detect sounds of the Italian awakening from his siesta above them.

With a huge crash, the infamous trio tumbled into the sitting room laughing, a nervous Ludwig trailing behind. With a sigh he peered at his surroundings, he never has been to the Spaniards house before this time. A simple room, not to large adorned with pictures some from when Lovino was young and some with memories more recent, Lovino looking less angry.

The warm sand caressed his lightly tanned skin as he cried out in pleasure. His breath puffed out in warm swarms as the heat pools in his core. Lidded eyes gaze on his lover's tan skin and he babbles out a Spanish-Italian poem. All to soon it ended with a gasp and a moan, extreme discomfort in the southern regions. "Tonio," he breathed searching for his love.

* * *

His body craving the touch he moved to find the Spaniard when he heard the voices. German, Spanish, French. The voices floated through the floor, laughter, happiness, and love. He moved to the staircase as curious as a cat, craving new knowledge that could be found in the depths below. Peering around the corner into the living room he saw them sitting on the couch. The smirking Frenchman, the smiling Spaniard, the prideful Prussian, and one confused German.

"Che cosa? Antonio, Francis, Gilbert what is going on?" he asked, his eyes moved to Germany and he snarled. "E 'successo qualcosa al fratello?" **Did something happen to brother?** "Tell me what happened you potato-eater!" He feared the worst, death. Lovino knew that he couldn't live without his brother. Feli was the one person that could read him better then Spain. Of course he would worry.

"Nothing happened, mi tomate. We have just determined that Germany here is in love your hermano!" Spain answered smiling softly. Lovino's face flushed as he started to scream profanities at Germany.

"You potato-eating bastard you better not break Feli's heart or I will rip you balls off with my bare hands!" he screamed, more or less giving his consent in the Romano kind of way. He stormed over to his Spanish lover grabbing him by the elbow dragging him upstairs and shaking his fist at the others' friends. "Get out of here you bastards! Tonio and I have something to do and we don't need you idiota bastardo's here for it!"

* * *

Ludwig was standing at the door to his own house dreading the moments ahead of him. Taking a deep breath he opened the door calling out for the small Italian. "Italy I'm home! I need to talk to you!" he called steeling his nerves.

"Luddy I'm in the bedroom! What do you want to talk about?" Feliciano called back moving his bare torso under the blankets, hiding his previous activities from the person entering the room.

"Okay Feli um there is something I want to tell you. I, uh, I've come to notice something about the two of us but, uhm, more about myself. I feel like I am falling in love with you Feli!" Germany shouted all at once, his face a vivid scarlet tomato. Italy stared as stained roses bloomed on his cheeks he reached out grabbing the German man by his shirt planting a passionate kiss on the others' lips pulling him to the bed, laying him down and moving to straddle him.


End file.
